Descendants 5 - Legends of Chaos and Darkness
Legends of Chaos and Darkness is issue 5 in The Descendants (Main Series), and issue 6 of volume 1, Welcome to Freeland House. It is part 1 of the Mystic Spiral arc. The title is a reference to the Academy nicknames of Alexis Keyes and Ian Smythe. Summary In 1141, Wales Marcus of Hafren, a druid and others work to contain a mad Magi, Elise, his daughter. He tries to see his daughter in her but fails and they trap her in a painting. Current Day, 2074, Mayfield Warrick loses at pool to Isp and Osp, Ian comes in and challenges Warrick to a game. Warrick reveals that he transformed copper a highly heat-conductive element into bismuth a low heat-conductive element during his fight with Cinder. Lisa Ortega is visiting her aunt Tatiana Farnsworth who is revealing stories from her and Lisa's mother's youth. Tatiana gets a call and takes it into another room, answering as "Nightshade". It's Liedecker, who reveals that he wants Portrait of Morganna le Fay delivered to a warehouse where it will sit for years. Tatiana is irrationallyy unable to let this happen. She gives the painting to her niece and makes plans to leave town to avoid Liedecker's displeasure. Warrick demonstrates his new alchemist abilities to Laurel, Cyn and Juniper by transforming a lead pipe into a small nugget of gold. Cyn encourages Warrick to create gold to get rich but he declines planning on studying chemistry to help him harness it. Cyn agrees to help him pick out books if he pays for a coffee at The Dungeon. At the dungeon, Kay and JC meet Juniper, Kay inviting Juniper into her band Snackrifice. Lisa is missing, JC says she sounded sick on the phone the previous night. Lisa sleeps with the painting under her bed for three nights, the third night she awakes as Morganna le Fay. Morganna leaves the Ortega's and steals a motorbike to go to the Zoo. Morganna answers Lisa's phone and talks to JC, he asks if she is okay and if she needs anything. Morganna asks for spell ingredients and calls JC honey. JC is confused at Lisa's endearment as they aren't currently dating. He, Kay, Warrick, Cyn and Juniper head off to get "Lisa" her requests. Morganna returns to the Ortega's using an earring and disturbs Zack Ortega, he notices something amiss but Morganna sends him to sleep and begins to sift through Lisa's memories. When the others arrive "Lisa" admits she broke up with JC in the heat of the moment because she was angry. "Lisa" takes a sugar cookie and uses it to cast a spell. She detects that one of them has power but not a magical power. Morganna sees the frog's legs are cooked and is furious. Kay tries to calm her down, touching her in the process. "Lisa" sees Kay's power and calls her unnatural. Morganna reveals she isn't Lisa that she took over and pressed Lisa down. Cyn asks who she is then, Morganna creates a knife out of a skillet, declares herself to be Morganna Le Fay and attacks them. Morganna calls Cyn unnatural and she says that Morganna must be a psionic too. The term brings Lisa's memories forward and she declares them Abominations. Warrick tries to talk her down but Lisa is unable to do anything and he is knocked out. Morganna says she will bring magic back and leaves jumping out the window and then teleporting. Warrick wakes up in hospital and Cyn tells him what happened and that she thinks something was inside Lisa, controlling her Laurel says she's not sure but that it seems possible. Laurels sends Kay, JC and Juniper into his hospital room. Kay apologises, saying that she's a psionic and that's why Morganna attacked them. Laurel convince Alexis and Ian that they should go looking for Lisa and that she might not be in control. Tatiana visits her nephew Zack in the hospital, he hasn't woken from when Morganna put him to sleep. Her sister, Antonia tells her that between their father and Tatiana's powers they suspected Lisa or Zach might end up psionic but that thought they were too old now. Antonia is devastated that her daughter, calling herself Morganna would do this. Tatiana hears Morganna and suspects the painting she gave her niece is why this has happened. Morganna, back at the zoo decides she needs helpers and sees the ape house light go out. Category:Welcome To Freeland House Category:Mystic Spiral